


Hell Frozen Rain

by bbabb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Violence, Warning for Brief Mention of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbabb/pseuds/bbabb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to Erwin's parents, a car accident leaves Levi and Erwin stranded in a town called Silent Hill. When they're seperated, Erwin is determined to find his husband, and he's willing to fight a town full of monsters and religious fanatics called The Order. </p><p>But Silent Hill is a place of long-lost memories, and he'll have to face a past he doesn't want to remember if he wants to save both himself and Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I fucking love Silent Hill and SnK, so why not combine them? I hope I do both the series justice, and the characters as well. 
> 
> Here goes nothing.
> 
> NOTE: the song sang by the monsters is "Room of Angel" from the Silent Hill OST, written and composed by Akira Yamaoka, and performed by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. 
> 
> All chapter titles are song titles from the game. I have a theme, okay.

"Look, I promise I'll take a break off of work-"

"That's what you always say." Levi sulked in the passenger seat. "Every week the same thing, and then you go back to your shitty ass job. You're killing yourself, Erwin."

The blond sighed. "I know, but-"

"Shut up. Just drive."

The car drove along the highway, fog rolling across the windshield. They were somewhere in West Virginia, on a trip to see Erwin's parents. For the first time, he had managed to drag the man away from his office at the Scout Corporation, but Levi knew he'd be on his laptop holed up in the guest room doing business instead of enjoying his vacation. That was Erwin. The job was important. Everything else came second.

Which Levi understood. It was just the man NEVER took a break. He'd go for days without sleep if he let him. 

When Erwin got the job, at first it had been great. They bought a house, got a new car, and paid off the college debt. As a CEO of a major architecture company, they were living the life Levi always dreamed of.

How could he complain?

The car was silent, aside from the radio. "-killed his pregnant wife and two kids. The father hid the bodies in the freezer before hanging himself with a hose. Neighbors reported he kept repeating the same number over and over again 204863-"

A burst of static sounded, and Erwin cut it off. "Look, Levi... I know I've been distant lately..."

"It's fine."

"It's not. I know... I know you've been taking it in stride, only speaking up when my health comes into play, but how many nights have you slept alone? How long has it been since I touched you?"

"Erwin. You can either beat yourself up, or accept that it's the past and make sure you change the future. Your choice."

He sighed. "I know-"

"WATCH OUT!"

A person had walked in front of the car, and Erwin swerved, car tires shrieking as they smacked into the guard rail and crashed into the side of the mountain. The car flipped once, twice, and slid a couple of feet before coming to a stop. Erwin's head hit the steering wheel, and everything went black.

...

"Damn..."

A pounding pain beat at the inside of Erwin's head, and he groaned. Blue eyes blinking rapidly, he looked around. The car. The car had crashed. "Levi?"

No answer.

"Levi." He shifted in his seat, and tugged at his seat belt. It disengaged, and he slammed into the glass-covered roof. Sliding out, he stumbled to his feet, looking around. "Levi! Levi, are you okay?"

Where the hell was he? Oh God... don't let him be dead. Erwin frantically checked around the totaled car, and looked over the edge of the cliff. There wasn't a tiny, broken body at the body, and get felt both relieved and wracked with more panic. 

He had to get to a town and call an ambulance. Police. Maybe Levi had gone there. But... he wouldn't have left Erwin in the wreckage like that, in case there was gas leakage. So... what happened?

He hurried along the road, wincing at the dull pain in his knee. A sign appeared out of the mist, wooden and old. Welcome to Silent Hill.

"Please let there be help," he said.

Buildings rose around him, silent. Erwin glanced around. He wanted to call out for help, but something kept him quiet. It was an eerie feeling creeping up his spine, the feeling of being watched. Of being observed.

A diner was on his left, and he pushed open the glass door. The place was empty. "Hello?" Erwin said softly. Still nothing. "Look, I was in a car accident outside of town, and I need help-"

"There's no one here. The entire town is empty."

He whirled around. A man stood there, about Levi's height, with auburn hair and a police officer's uniform. "I need help!"

The officer stared at him. "I do too. How'd you get here?"

"What do you mean? I took the road."

"The road is gone." Hazel eyes blinked slowly, like a cat. "It's destroyed. So tell me the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth." 

"Follow me." 

The officer grabbed his arm roughly, yanking him along. Their footsteps echoed along the street, and as they came towards the town line, Erwin's jaw dropped.

There was a yawning chasm where the road had been.

"That wasn't there. The road was fine just five minutes ago, and I crossed over!"

"Really? Because I've been here for two hours, not being able to get back, my radio isn't working, this whole place is empty, and you're telling me the road grew back just so you could give me a visit?" The officer smiled. "I don't think so. What's your name?"

"Erwin. Erwin Smith."

"Okay, Mr. Smith. I'm Danny Murdoch. Officer to you. You're sticking with me, and we're finding a way back to the real world. Once we do that, we're going to have ourselves a long talk."

Erwin pulled away. "I can't. My husband, Levi, he's missing. I'm telling you, we were in a car accident and I can't find him. I need help because he could be wandering around hurt, and it's YOUR job to make sure he doesn't die.'' Erwin's gaze was cold. "So do your goddamn job instead of grilling me about something that doesn't matter right now."

Murdoch nodded. "Okay. We'll find your husband. But after that..."

They walked back towards the diner, glancing around. A few shops had boards over the windows, 'Closed' signs dangling off of suction cup hooks.

'Here's a lullaby so close your eyes...'

"That song!" Erwin took off running. "Levi! Levi, where are you?"

'It was always you that I despised...'

He saw him. A figure in the fog. Levi... But as he drew closer, he realized it wasn't his husband. 

It turned, and Erwin nearly stumbled at the horror of it. 

Veins, filled with black blood, webbed across skin that looked like it belonged to a body left in the water. It walked towards him, its body jerking and seizing as it did so. 

"Get back!" Murdoch yelled, and he jumped in front of him, his revolver drawn. "G-Get back, whatever the hell you are! I'll shoot!"

The thing moaned, causing hair to stand up on the back of their necks.

"Sh... Shit!" The officer pulled the trigger, a bullet slamming into its chest. But it didn't so much as flinch. "What the fuck?!"

Eight more bullets were fired, and the monster took a final step before collapsing to the pavement. Murdoch was breathing hard, his gun smoking. Hesitantly, he walked over to the cadaver, and kicked it.

It lay still.

He looked at Erwin. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Suddenly a disappearing and reappearing road doesn't sound so far-fetched, doesn't it?"

"Don't push it." His combat boot kicked it again. "Come on."

...

"What's the story? How did you and Levi end up here?"

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Visiting my parents. I've been working too hard, and he wanted me to take a break. So I agreed. We decided to take a shortcut, someone walked know front of our car, I swerved to avoid them and crashed the car, and when I woke up, he was gone. And the person was too."

"Do you think the person took him?"

"What? Why?"

"People do that." Murdoch was staring straight ahead. "It's a ploy to rob, rape, murder, and kidnap people. This world isn't a good place, Mr. Smith."

Horrific images flooded Erwin's brain, and pain filled his chest. Levi, bloodied, being... being... goddamnit, no. No, Levi was fine. He was fine, damn it!

Murdoch must have noticed his facial expression, because he touched Erwin's shoulder. "We'll find him. All routes in and out of Silent Hill are gone, so we'll turn this place inside out. Okay?"

"Okay."

As shoes crunched across concrete, a school building loomed in front of them. Murdoch laughed, a soft, dry chuckle that sounded more angry than joyful. Erwin glanced at him. "Something wrong, officer?"

"Hmph... no." He shook his head. "An elementary school. It's empty. Where did the children go? Did they grow up, leave everything behind? Did their parents watch their kids go and got old, died alone? Is that why this place is so empty?"

He stared at the cop. Something was off about him, that was for sure. The monologue about death and kids... weird. 

Murdoch seemed to shake off whatever spell had ahold of him, and looked at Erwin. "Let's go and see. You'll stay close to me. This whole town is a potential for danger, and I'd feel better with you in my line of sight."

The doors to the school creaked when they were pushed open, and the cop turned on his Maglite, shining it into the hallway. The place was dusty, and the sound of dripping water echoed. 

"Creepy."

"Smartass. Come on." He gently pulled the blond after him and led the way, his flashlight beam swinging side to side. "Levi? Levi, I'm Officer Murdoch. I'm here with your husband Erwin, he's been looking for you."

A moan answered. Erwin's eyes widened. "Levi!"

Shuffling footsteps came around the corner at the far end of the hallway.

'The love... you never gave...'

"It's that song," Murdoch breathed.

'I gave to you...'

A dripping, algae covered monstrosity came into view. It sucked in low howling, moaning breaths, its limbs shaking with the effort of moving. "Haaaaauuuuuuggggghhhh...."

"Shoot it!" Erwin yelled.


	2. Let Me Out

Murdoch pulled the trigger, the hammer clicking. He had forgotten to reload his gun in his fright from the first monster.

"Shit!" He yanked a clip from his belt and ejected the empty one, slamming the fresh one into place. The thing howled at them, arms flailing. He pulled the trigger.

The gunshots were deafening in the enclosed space, and their ears rang. As the monster fell wetly on the floor, Erwin clapped his hands over his ears too late.

God! High-pitched bells sounded in his head, and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Something fell bodily into him, and Erwin cried out as Murdoch tackled him just as the creature slammed into where he just stood. The cop was yelling something, but he couldn't hear it.

The gun lit up the dark hallway three more times. As Erwin watched, the monster fell a second time, and lay still.

...

It was an hour later, and Erwin was just beginning to get his hearing back. Darkness was starting to fall over the town, and he tried not to think of Levi being held somewhere... tortured... 

"-is fucking weird," Murdoch was saying. "I've never seen anything like those things, I... what the hell is going on in this place? The roads are gone, communications... fucking...!" The cop slammed the heel of his hand against the wall. "Smith, your husband... I don't even think he could be alive here."

"He's alive. I know he is. Levi is stronger than a lot of people, and he'd fare better than us any day."

Murdoch watched him, not convinced. "You better hope, because I only have five bullets left."

"There's gotta be a gun store in here." He leapt to his feet. "It's a small town in West Virginia. They always have gun stores."

The two men left the school, and walked quickly through the fog. Still no birds sang, and the visibility went down even further as the moon rose. 

By luck or by fate, it took only a couple of minutes to see a shop with "Silent Hill Gun Co." on it. There were metal shutters over the front, locked by a padlock. 

"Stand back," he said, and fired, the lock disintegrating. Bending down, the officer yanked up the metal shutters and broke the glass door with the butt of his gun.

No alarm sounded, and their shoes crunched over the shards as they stepped through the now empty door frame. The beam lit up what was now treasure to them: shotguns, rifles, pistols, scopes, boxes of ammo, first aid supplies, and food.

Murdoch ripped into a box of energy bars and handed a couple to Erwin. How long had it been since he ate? Hours, surely. He bit into it, even the dry processed granola tasting like heaven at this point. 

As they chewed, Erwin began gathering supplies. A bright orange hiking bag was filled with essentials. Ammo took up the majority, especially rifle and shotgun shells. Obviously a pistol didn't do much, so something with a bit more power ought to do it.

Murdoch by now made it shown he couldn't stand the silence, so he started speaking as they scavenged. "Levi's lucky to have you."

"You think so?" Erwin was surprised. The cop didn't seem to be the complimentary type.

"Yeah. Not a lot of people would go through hell for their spouse, believe me. You're a good guy. I really hope we find your husband." Murdoch looked sincere. "He must be something else."

"He is."

Erwin remembered the first time he met Levi. They were both in high school, and Levi was the outcast. He himself had been valedictorian, straight A's, colleges around the country begging for him. But little Levi... he was so different. Sullen, quiet, surviving and skating by. So the day of graduation, Erwin sought out Levi and asked him to dinner.

The two men, polar opposites, fit well together. Him, the messy workaholic, and Levi, the neat one who reminded him that there was more to life than paperwork and meetings. 

I'll find you, he thought. I'll find you, Levi, and I'll make up for everything. I promise.

Murdoch lifted up a rifle, peering down the sights. "When I was a kid, I used to have a fascination with guns. Never wanted to fire one or hurt anybody. I just thought they were beautiful." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "People can turn the deadliest things into works of art."

Another strange line from the cop. If Erwin were being honest, he felt a strange vibe coming from him. The man was rude and cold, and at the most random times he'd say something darkly poetic. He'd seen things, that was for sure. "What are you doing here, yourself?"

"I'm an officer from a neighboring town. I was patrolling and running low on gas, and since this place was closer, I decided to come here for some. I'd actually never been here before since I transferred from Virginia."

He looked away at that, noticeably uncomfortable. Erwin's brows furrowed at that. Something bad happened for him to transfer. 

Then he knew.

How quickly he pulled the trigger. How ready he was to break into the gun store, even though he should've been at least a little hesitant. Officer Danny Murdoch was no stranger to breaking laws.

"You killed somebody," Erwin breathed.

Murdoch looked at him. "Yeah," he said softly. "I did."

"Who?"

"My father. He raped a little girl. She was five years old." The cop was staring hard at Erwin now, his face like stone. "Just like he raped me. I told you, Mr. Smith. The world isn't a good place. It's filled with monsters."

He blinked. "You're... you're the cop from the news."

Three months ago, it had made national headlines. A man had been shot to death by his police officer son after being caught in the act of sexually assaulting a young girl. The man was shot at point blank range in the head, and the girl was taken to the hospital. After a brief trial, the officer was found not guilty. The official statement said the man tried to fight back, but it was common knowledge among the people that no, he hadn't. And no one cared, either. The bastard hurt a child, and had hurt his own son as a toddler, too. The world was better off with him dead.

That had been Levi's opinion, and Erwin had been inclined to agree. Now, he remembered the cop's name and face.

Murdoch spoke again. "I am. And I don't regret it. I should've fucking killed him sooner. He beat my mom, made her miscarry my little brother. Fucking bastard, fucking piece of SHIT-!" He leaned heavily against the wall. 

"You're full of guilt."

"I-I shouldn't be. I shouldn't be. I did the right thing, I did... I did... just like those things out there. The one in the street and in the school... it was the right thing. I had to. I had to."

He put his hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "It's okay, Danny. You had to."

The cop looked up at him, eyes red. "I left my mom after high school. I left her alone with him. And she died. She wasted away and died." 

"You were scared. It's understandable."

"Just cause you can understand why doesn't make it right." Murdoch shrugged him off and stood. "I fucked up, and now I have to live with the consequences. We make choices. I made mine."

He was closed off again, the outburst shoved away. 

Erwin nodded. "Okay." There wasn't more he could say that Murdoch would listen to. 

Silent now, the two men finished equipping themselves, preparing to fight the hellish creatures in order to bring back Levi. Erwin just hoped he wasn't too late.

Like he had so many times before.


	3. Waiting for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter wasn't well-written at all, I'll admit. Or this one either, as a matter of fact. 
> 
> Shit, now I'm second guessing life.

Levi woke up in a cage. His head was pounding, and he gritted his teeth. Sitting up, he looked around.

"What the fuck?" He got to his feet and wrapped his hands around the bars, then yanked them back as his skin came in contact with cold slime. "Oh, what the fuck."

He was dangling above a room decorated with torches, a statue of some... thing directly in front of him. Strange symbols were on the wall.

What was he doing here? The car accident... where was Erwin? He called out. "Let me out, fucking bastards! Where's Erwin? If you fucking hurt him, I'll rip your throat out your shithole!"

"Calm down, Levi." A deep voice came from behind the statue, and he watched as a tall figure in robes stepped out, walking towards the cage. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"It won't be me that'll get hurt, shithead."

There was a patient chuckle. "Not yet. The ritual hasn't begun."

"Ritual?" Levi sneered. "You sound like an overused movie plot, old man."

The man wasn't impressed. "The ritual is going to bring back my daughter. She was murdered when she was a little girl. She drowned. Her killer is here, in this town. And he's going to be my sacrifice to the god who'll bring her back to life."

"Killing people won't bring your daughter back. You think she'd want you to do that? You can't change what already happened, and you'll just end up going to jail for it."

"It will. It can be changed. I was told to wait. That there was a chance to make Petra breathe again. But I had to wait. I had to learn how, devote my life to Samael, and if I prayed, if I did what He asked... and He told me to sacrifice the man who took her away." He paused. "Erwin Smith didn't come back home to Silent Hill until now."

"What?"

"Samael told me that I had to exchange a life for a life. And I will. That monster will come looking for you, and when he does, he'll be burned alive, screaming for mercy, just like my baby girl did twenty-four years ago."

Erwin was thirty-five. There was no way. "You're telling me an eleven year old murdered somebody."

"Yes."

He furrowed his brows. Erwin never told Levi about his past, but he had always assumed that it was something painful. It was understandable. It was okay. But... his husband wouldn't step foot near a pool or ocean... Levi shook his head. Erwin wasn't capable of killing someone, especially so young. He trusted the man with his life. 

"To be honest, I could care less if you believed me or not. Your fuck toy is going to burn for what he did." The man gestured to the bonfire in front of the statue. "You fell in love with the wrong person. Tell me, Levi... when has Erwin ever been open about anything?"

He hadn't. Ever... but... Levi shook his head. He wouldn't make any decisions until he got the fuck out of this place with Erwin. He had to hear his side.

"Fuck you," was the only thing he could respond with.

...

Murdoch yawned, feeling tired. He had been awake going on 28 hours now, and not even a single cup of coffee to help him along. 

They came across three more creatures, all dripping water and hideously bloated. Shotgun blasts worked miracles, and the two men left smears of black blood in their wake. 

He glanced over to Erwin, who was deep in thought. Nudging the blond's arm, he lifted his chin. "Hanging in there?"

"I'm fine." 

"Okay." Murdoch saw a building to their right. A hospital. God, those places gave him the fucking creeps. But it'd make sense to search it. Levi was in a car accident, and that place had medical equipment.

He just really, really wished it didn't.

"We'll be taking the hospital first. It's got three floors plus the basement, where the morgue is." He swallowed. "I take the first and basement."

Erwin smiled. "I'll take the basement and first floor."

"I'm not going to argue with you. Have fun."

They seperated, and Murdoch slid into the rusty elevator, gingerly pushing the button for the second floor. "I hate life," he muttered.

...

The first floor still had partially faded posters telling patients and employees alike to wash their hands and keep clean. Erwin paused at the reception desk, where crayon-covered sheets of copy paper covered it.

He ran his fingers over one, a picture of a stick man holding hands with a stick boy, the words "mek my deddy betr plis" in red at the top. 

Another one showed a stick girl with a ball in her hands with lines coming out of it. "I want to go home and pet my kitty mr. wussles".

He wondered if the girl and the father ever made it home.

His flashlight beam sweeping the hallway, his boots were loud in the darkness. "Levi?" he called. "It's me. Are you here?"

A creaking noise came from his left, and he whirled around, swinging his shotgun. But it was just an old wheelchair, forgotten and left behind. The wheel moved slightly in a draft of wind.

He sighed and kept walking. If Erwin was being honest, he was terrified. Not only for Levi, but himself as well. Monsters were around every corner, it seemed, wanting to rip him apart.

What was going on here? Roads being destroyed and rebuilt in a matter of minutes, the emptiness, the creatures that looked like they belonged in another world... it was almost as if Silent Hill WAS another world. 

It reminded him of something else, too. Something he had forgotten.

Continuing on, he stepped around the corner, the beam lighting up the place. "Hello?" He called. And the response chilled his spine.

"Why did you let go?"  
...

The elevator doors opened on the second floor, and immediately Murdoch wanted to turn tail and run. It was the ICU. He knew this place all too well. Another hospital, another time... but they were all the same in the end.

His mother, a frail woman even when healthy, had been dying of breast cancer. She had given up long before then, patiently waiting for death to take her. 

Her papery hand took his own, her almond-shaped eyes looking into his. "Danny," she had croaked. "Such a good boy. You always were. I love you."

"Momma, it's okay, we'll make you okay." He had been twenty-two then, but in that moment he was eight years old again. 

"Baby, I don't want to get better. I'm too scared. Your father... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't stop him. I'm a horrible mother. I let him-him-oh God-" she started sobbing violently. "I was so scared, Daniel, please... he hit me, and I was scared..."

Murdoch had shaken his head, struggling to keep the tears back. Stumbling away, he left, and that was the last he saw of his mother, dead or alive. He hadn't gone to her funeral. 

There was a piece of paper on his left, and, being curious, he picked it up. It wasn't covered in dust, meaning it was recently left there. Almost like... it was deliberate. 

"On Sunday, August 9th, ten-year-old Petra Ral was found in the Toluca Lake, just under the bridge. Officials state that she had fallen while playing, and a local boy, eleven-year-old Erwin Smith, had tried to save her. But it was too late. Although Smith's story was deemed to be inconsistent, due to lack of evidence, the death was ruled an accident..."

Murdoch stared at the piece of paper. Erwin... Smith... had lived here? And... was implicated in the death of a little girl?

He gritted his teeth. Smith needed to give some answers, and NOW.


	4. Master of the Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still managing to make chapter titles out of SH soundtrack titles, give me a medal somebody.
> 
> Also Pyramid Head makes a brief appearance. I didn't bring in everybody's favorite nurses, though. Sorry!
> 
> I think you all noticed by now I'm taking great liberty with the SH universe so most of the shit I'm pulling out of my ass because I've only played the first game and watched both movies. I just recently bought Downpour, and I plan to play it soon. Next on my list is Homecoming. Hey, I can only get what they're selling at the local GameStop! Anyway, here's Ch. 4!

Erwin stared at the girl in front of him. He didn't want to remember her, didn't want to remember how they both came to be here.

"Why did you let go?"

Petra Ral's voice wasn't the cheerful lilt it had been; now, it was raspy from the water in her voicebox. Her red hair was tangled with pond scum and seaweed, and the once pink dress was now black with mildew and decay.

"I tried to save you," he said. "I did."

"QUIT LYING!"

He cried out as she suddenly slammed into him, her fingers digging into his hair and ripping his head back. As he fell to the ground, razor nails sliced on his cheek. "Get off of me!"

She howled like a dog, and smacked him again. Erwin grunted in pain, shoving her off, just as a gun blast ripped through the air.

Murdoch pumped the shotgun again. Petra hissed, and rushed at him, disintegrating just as she reached him. He stumbled back in fear, blinking rapidly. "Jesus fucki- the fuck was that?!"

Seeing the blond on the ground, he ran over and helped Erwin up, looking at his wounds. "She got you good."

"She did."

After a beat of silence, the cop cleared his throat. "When were you going to tell me you were from here, Mr. Smith? Before or after the demon kid struck?"

"I didn't remember."

"Bullshit!" Murdoch hissed at him. "You've lied since we met. You've been here before. You LIVED here. You were a murder suspect! How the fuck you forget something like that?! I have a bad memory, but I sure as hell would remember a little girl I watched die!"

"I didn't watch!" Erwin grabbed the lapels of the cop's uniform, slamming the smaller man against the wall. He was usually so calm, so collected, but Silent Hill was breaking him.

Murdoch snarled and punched his jaw, sending the blond reeling. Before he could hit back, the cop pulled his pistol and leveled it at Erwin's head.

"Start telling the fucking truth, Smith, or so help me God, I'll splatter your brains all over this goddamn hospital."

Erwin's expression was hard. "Daniel Murdoch shooting yet another person? Wouldn't look good on your record."

"If we make it out of here alive. And if you don't start being honest, we won't."

"I am being honest. I didn't remember. I still don't... not completely. I was a kid. Whatever happened... I blocked it out. You of all people know what that's like."

"Don't... you DARE..." The hammer clicked back. 

"Am I worth it? Another death you caused? Maybe I did murder Petra. Maybe I am a monster. Maybe you'll do the world a favor. But you'll have another death on your conscience." Blue eyes bore into his. "No matter how good the deed, you'll hate yourself for it. Because you took another life. Am I worth that?"

Heartbeats passed, the gun ever steadily pointed between Erwin's eyes. Finally, Murdoch lowered it, clicking the safety on.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. For your safety... and mine." He jerked his chin. "We'll finish searching the hospital, and go from there."

Erwin nodded. The top three floors yielded nothing, so after an hour of searching, the two men went down into the morgue.

Since the place was abandoned, the autopsy rooms and drawers should have been empty, and Murdoch was counting on that. The walls were mint green with black splotches of mold, the tile grimy and sticky.

The drawers lined a wall, and he gingerly slid open one. Empty. Just like he thought. Now he could breathe easier.

"Levi," Erwin called. "Levi!"

Suddenly, the sound of a distant siren went off.

The officer looked frantic. A tornado? Now? "Get the fuck under the table!" He yelled, shoving Erwin under. Crawling beside him, he covered his head, waiting for the worst.

But something else happened.

The walls began to peel away, splattering to the floor like chunks of wet flesh. In their place, rusted metal cages appeared. Reality was quite literally melting away.

"Well, THAT'S different," Murdoch said, getting to his feet. Soon, everything had dropped off, leaving twisted rubble and the smell of iron in its place.

Erwin looked around, and cautiously stuck his head out into the hallway leading away from the autopsy room. A clanking noise came from around the corner on the far side, and he felt his heart stop as a tall... man-thing came dragging a long, huge knife. A pyramid-shaped headpiece was resting on his shoulders, and a low bellow came from inside it.

"Holy fuck," he heard Murdoch breathe. The man roared again, and continued towards them. 

Erwin grabbed the cop. "We have to go, now!"

They ran back into the autopsy room, frantically searching for a place to hide. The storage drawers were thumping now, all of them holding something, or someone, still alive. 

"In here! Hurry!" he held open a large storage locker, and shoved Murdoch inside, closing the door after himself. The space was cramped, his hipbone jutting into the brunet's stomach, but it was better than waiting for that... thing.

It kicked open the doors, roaring again, and looked around. Pyramid Head, Erwin silently nicknamed it, yanked open the closest drawer and swung the huge knife, cleaving the howling body inside in half. 

Murdoch clapped a hand over his mouth, breathing heavily. Holy fuck-

Pyramid Head slammed the drawer shut, swung his knife at the wall where sparks flew and a deafening clang sounded, and left again. He was searching for something, but whatever it was, it wasn't here.

They hid in the locker a while longer, and as soon as it came, the nightmarish world was gone again, the walls knitting themselves back to the real world. 

Or so they hoped. What was real anymore?

"I think it's gone," Erwin said, and opened the door. They stumbled out, looking around.

"Jesus fucking Christ."

"Let's get out of the hospital. It's not safe here."

They rushed to the elevator, jabbing at the buttons, and got on. Both men were breathing heavily, thinking about the giant man who appeared with the other world.

Other world... was there really such a thing? A place where nightmares were real? He thought life had been terrifying enough, a world where women couldn't be out alone at night and people were murdered for the color of their skin. But this was different. So much different. 

Erwin knew now he had been led here by something bigger than himself. His destiny lay in Silent Hill, and Levi had been caught in the crossfire. Levi... when would he stop hurting the man he loved?

He felt so tired.

"Shit. Now where do we look?" The cop cursed. "I was hoping he'd be there..."

"You think I wasn't?"

"I don't know what to think about you," Murdoch snapped. He led the way back to the front doors when the elevator opened. As he pushed open the front doors of the hospital, he glanced at his watch. 2:19 in the morning. Adrenaline and fear could only push his body so far. "Look. We'll take a break for now. Once daylight comes, we'll continue looking, save our batteries. I'm low on sleep, and if I have to deal with any more shit, I want to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Let's head back to the diner."

Erwin nodded. He didn't like it, but Murdoch had a point. As much as he'd like to go guns blazing, if he wanted to make sure Levi was okay, he had to be alert.

The diner was still empty, and Murdoch flopped down in a booth, ripping the Velcro straps to his Kevlar vest open. Setting it on the table, he leaned back, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

The man must've been exhausted, because not ten minutes later, his breathing came slow and even. Erwin wasn't so blessed. He was wide awake, worrying about Levi. Was he okay? Did he think Erwin abandoned him? 

Digging in his jeans pocket, he fished out his wallet and flipped open to the picture he had. It was the two of them, standing in front of the house the day they bought it. His father had taken the picture, and Erwin traced Levi's face in the photo. His voice echoed in his mind.

"Now we have our own place, no more shit thrown everywhere," his husband had said. "We're going to fix this place up."

"I was thinking building a playset in the backyard. For kids, you know."

Levi had kissed him then. "Having brats running around? Sounds good."

Kids... who was Erwin fooling? He had forgotten his entire childhood, how the hell could he take care of kids? As much as he wanted to see Levi holding their son or daughter in his arms, as much as he wanted a family... it could never be his.

What if he did kill Petra Ral? 

...

Murdoch moaned, eyes squeezing shut. There were hands grabbing him, pushing him down. "N... no..." he grunted, trying to push them away. "Stop! Stop..."

The hands started shaking him, his head lolling back and forth, and he snapped awake. It was Erwin, shaking him to consciousness. 

"W-what happened?"

"You were calling out in your sleep." The blond shoved a glass of water towards him. "Here. It's almost morning, anyway."

Swallowing it down, Murdoch wiped his chin. He got up and put his bulletproof vest back on, and peered out the windows, where the sun was just beginning to rise. "Alright. Let's eat real quick, and we'll head o- what the fuck?"

"What is it?"

"There's... there's people."

"People?" Erwin strode to the diner window, eyes widening. "Where did they come from?"

"You think I fucking know?" 

He shot a dry look at Murdoch, then glanced back at the bags of ammo and guns. "I'm guessing there's about twenty or more. If need be, we have enough to take them down. But I'd rather not have a firefight in the middle of nowhere, of course."

"Of course." The cop stepped back. "Stay in here. I'll go out, talk to them."

"Are you sure-"

"You seem to forget that I'm a police officer, and you're a civilian, Mr. Smith. Why don't you let me do my job, and stay in here where it's safe." 

Murdoch pushed open the diner doors, and Erwin watched with a stony face. The cop was rude and abrasive, but he had a point. And Erwin had enough sense not to argue back. 

The smaller man approached the crowd, hands raised in an unthreatening position. He was saying something, and a tall figure in robes stepped forward. It gestured calmly, and Murdoch shook his head. He said something again, and placed his pistol on the ground. 

As soon as he did, another robed person stepped behind him and swung a short club, knocking the officer to the ground.

Shit.

Erwin grabbed a rifle and ran outside, aiming at the tall figure. "Don't move!"

"So he decides to come out," a man's voice spoke. "I was wondering how many people I had to sacrifice to get you to come out."

Sacrifice? "Where's Levi? Tell me, now!"

"He's somewhere safe. You'll see him if you come with us."

"How do I know I can believe you?"

"You don't. You'll just have to have faith, won't you?"

He gritted his teeth. It was a trap, plain and simple. But he didn't have much of a choice, did he? So far, this was the only lead he had. 

He tossed aside the rifle. "Fine."

Three people stepped towards him, roughly pushing him to the ground and tying rope around his wrists, two others doing the same to Murdoch and picking him up. As Erwin was pulled to his feet, the tall man pulled off his hood.

Pieter Ral.

"Remember me, murderer? Or did you forget, just like you forgot my daughter?" A boot slammed into his stomach, and Erwin pitched forward, gasping for air. "I'll make you remember, you piece of shit."

"Master. What do we do with the policeman?"

Pieter turned to the woman who spoke. "He was working with this bastard, even after he knew the truth. Sacrifice him to Samael as well. The more offerings to appease him, the better."

"No! He didn't know. All he knew was that I was declared innocent. He didn't know, so let him go."

A foot kicked his chin, snapping Erwin's head back, and he saw bright lights. "Shut the fuck up! You lost your right to speak to your Master the day you murdered the Chosen One."

Chosen One?"

Ral must've noticed his confusion, and clarified for him. "The Chosen One. The mother of Samael. But YOU killed her, and she couldn't fulfill her destiny! But He spoke to me, and said there was another chance. Another chance to have my daughter back. I just have to kill you."

And Erwin finally remembered. Every memory came flooding back. The events of twenty-four years ago. The burden he had to carry. 

What really happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too choppy -sobs- scratch what I said at the beginning. I'm pulling EVERYTHING out of my ass. And I know Levi and Erwin haven't been together since the beginning and it IS an Eruri fic, but don't worry. The gay old men will be together soon. 
> 
> Let's just hope it's a happy reunion.
> 
> And Murdoch? Calm the fuck down holy shit


	5. Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rushed this one out, my apologies yet again. I hope I'm not confusing y'all too much. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is alternatively titled, "Murdoch Makes Jokes That Have the Worst Timing and Also Calls Levi Short So U Kno He Ded".

-twenty-four years ago-

He stared at the headstone, feeling angry that the sun was shining. How dare the world act cheerful when his daddy was dead?

There were footsteps, and a small girl in a pink dress approached him, her red hair shining in the sun.

"Erwin, I'm sorry about your daddy," Petra said, her hand finding his. Her eyes were full of sorrow.

His father had died in a "car accident" a week ago, but he knew different. It was his fault. Leonard Smith had told his son stories about the Order, that they were evil and had to be stopped. Things like how people were killed to appease the deity they worshipped. 

Erwin had told some other kids, and his father had died the day after. All he wanted was to spread the truth, gain allies for their cause. He trusted those children, they had been his friends. But they had run to their parents, and in turn they alerted the Master.

He was not a stupid child, and he knew instantly his father was killed to be silenced. The Order couldn't afford mutiny now that the Master's daughter was the Chosen One. Petra Ral was to give birth to their God, and the world would be purged.

Erwin knew he had to stop it.

He smiled at her. "It's not your fault." At least, not directly. "Come on... I don't want to sit here all day. Dad wouldn't have wanted me to be sad."

"Let's go to the bridge!"

They walked hand in hand, Petra talking about something, and as they reached the bridge, she suddenly slapped his chest. "Tag, you're it!"

She ran off, and he chased after her, careful to keep the anger off his face. She didn't CARE, did she?!

The two came here often, looking at the water sparkling under the structure. She wouldn't think twice about leaning over if he asked her to. The thought almost comforted him. People always said he had the aura of a leader, and that he'd take the Master's place after the old man died. Erwin didn't want to lead a cult of insane fanatics, but he knew how easily he could manipulate people, a talent that could only be refined over time.

"Hey, Petra, why don't we just look at the water instead?" He asked, panting, as he caught up with her. "I'm... not in the mood. Sorry."

Her face fell as she realized her mistake. "Oh... yeah, of course, I'm sorry. Come on."

The two children sat on the edge, dangling their feet. Minutes passed in silence as he gathered up his courage to do it. He had to, he was a big kid now, his father died because of him- Erwin started crying.

She looked at him with alarm, and hugged him. "What's wrong?"

He snapped.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" He pushed her away, and she shrieked as she rolled over the edge, grabbing a bar just in time. Petra dangled over the lake, her face twisted in fear. "My daddy is dead! He's dead, and you're acting like it's all okay! It's your fault! It's your fault, your fault, YOUR FAULT-"

"I'M SORRY!" she cried. "Erwin, I'm sorry! Please, help me!"

He was breathing hard, and realized exactly what he was doing. Panicking, he bent down and grabbed her wrist just as she slipped. 

He was the only thing between her and death. He could, would save her, everything would be okay, wouldn't it- 

Leonard Smith's voice rang through his mind. The feeling of his father's hands on his shoulders. Erwin could still smell the cologne, the scent of pipe tobacco. 'The Order must be stopped, Erwin, before it's too late. I don't know how, but I need you to be a good boy. Do as I say, and don't believe a word they tell you...'

He needed to help his dad. He needed to be a good boy. Erwin was a big kid, the man of the house now. That's what his mother said, and he didn't want to disappoint her too.

"I'm sorry," he said, and let go.

Petra didn't scream. She didn't gasp or make a noise. She simply fell, and in that split second, he saw understanding in her eyes. The girl knew she was going to die, and she knew why. 

Erwin watched her body smack into the water, the pink dress swirling around her gently. The impact had damaged her internal organs, and she died almost immediately upon impact. 

He watched her corpse float for a while, then got up and calmly walked away, entering the local diner and telling Pieter Ral his daughter was dead.  
...

He stared up at Pieter Ral now. "I did what I had to do. I'm sorry."

"Lies!" Petra's father kicked him again. "Take this son of a bitch away. I'm bringing my daughter back tonight."

He struggled as four members of the Order yanked him to his feet and dragged him towards the ritual chamber. Erwin thought back to Petra. She trusted the wrong person too, just like him. Maybe in another life, they could've been friends.

But not in this one. 

...

Levi stood as a crowd of people came in to where he was hanging in the cage, and started when he saw Erwin unceremoniously dumped in front of the bonfire. "Erwin!"

"Levi?" His husband saw him, and struggled to stand, but a robed person punched his face, sending him sprawling. 

He gritted his teeth, thinking of all the ways he'd torture these people the minute he got out. Suddenly, the cage jerked, and he realized he was being lowered to the ground. 

A man and woman opened the door, and before he could fight his way out, they tossed Erwin in, raising it again. Levi rushed to his side, untying his bonds. "Erwin. Erwin. What happened?"

"I didn't think I'd see you again," the man groaned, and reached for him, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm sorry. For everything. I love you."

"I-I love you too, you idiot..." Levi pulled away, searching Erwin's face. "Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

So he did. He started from the beginning, how he murdered Petra, left Silent Hill, how he had forgotten everything until something drew him back to this nightmare place, meeting Murdoch, the ritual... "I'm sorry. I dragged you into this when I shouldn't-"

"No, you didn't drag me into this. I made a choice, Erwin. I chose to stand by you, for better or for worse." His grip on Erwin's hands tightened. "If we die, we die together. That's the choice I made."

"Hey, lovebirds, as much as I'm happy that you two are together, I'd rather not die at all."

Levi peered down to see Murdoch tied to a pillar next to the statue. "Shut the fuck up."

"Hey, kiss my ass, fucking clown midget-"

"Enough!" Erwin groaned in frustration. "We're in enough trouble without you two arguing."

"Mr. Smith, did you honestly believe in a fairy tale of a little girl becoming the unholy Virgin Mary?"

"Officer, you saw when the siren went off. Do you believe that's a fairy tale as well?"

The cop nodded, seeing the logic. Well, the logic that could be seen. He didn't know what he believed anymore. Was this a world where the murder of a child was justified? Did that make him evil for agreeing with Erwin? Because if the horror of Silent Hill spread... because of her...

Did that make him just like his father? 

He looked over to the bonfire, and noticed something that scared the absolute shit out of him. A small skeleton in a new white dress lay on a stone altar, the bony arms folded over its ribcage. 

"Is that-"

The blond man peered through the bars of the cage, and nodded, his expression unreadable. "It is. That's Petra. The Mother of Samael. The Chosen One."

"Oh, that's just nasty." Murdoch wrinkled his nose. "How the hell is this ritual supposed to bring back a skeleton?"

"The fire, as it burns away my flesh, will knit hers back together again. A soul for a soul, a body for a body."

Levi shook his head. "That's not going to happen, Erwin."

He turned to his lover, touching his face. "If I die, you have to stop her-"

"You don't listen, do you old man? I said that's not going to happen. You're always planning for the what ifs, but that isn't an option. You die now, and everything you and your father worked for goes to shit." He crossed his arms. "So do us all a favor, and focus those plans on getting us the fuck out."

He nodded. "Okay. Okay."

Murdoch wished he could have as much faith in Erwin as Levi did. Hell, he was wishing for a lot of things. But he knew all too well that no matter how far you thought ahead, there was always going to be a variable that you didn't consider.

He hoped that putting his life into Erwin Smith's hands would be a gamble that paid off. Fuck, everything about this place was insane and fucked up. If he wasn't smack in the middle of it all, he would've thought that this was just an even more fucked version of The Omen. 

"Samael for president," he muttered. Speaking up, he asked, "So what's the deal with the siren and the monsters?"

"Silent Hill is a portal to the place where the Order's deity is. It's full of monsters like the ones we saw. They feed into your worst fears and bring them to the surface. It makes you face the things you'd rather forget." Blue eyes burned into his. "The song was the lullaby Levi used to sing when he was scared. He'd never let on, so he sang to distract himself and me. The monsters... they served to remind me of what I did. And the siren is to warn the townsfolk that the barrier between our world and His was weakening."

"But what about me? All I saw was your... things."

Erwin shook his head. "Officer, you didn't need them. You carried your own special brand of monsters inside your head your entire life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin as a child terrifies me.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow me at erwinsbootypatrol on tumblr (if you don't mind)! 
> 
> Danny Murdoch concept art is tagged as "my fic" on my tumblr.


End file.
